


Ревность

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: «Можешь ревновать своего старшего брата к его девушке чуть тише?»





	Ревность

— …А потом он берет и уходит вместе с этой своей инопланетянкой. Она его сколько раз бросала, а он мне такой: «Дэми, поешь мороженого сам». Что значит сам? Я вообще мороженое только из-за Грейсона ем, чтобы ему так одиноко не было!

Рейвен перевернула очередную страницу. Она слушала возмущения Дэмиена вполуха. 

— Я, конечно, пошел следом за ними. И они смеялись. Будто она никуда не исчезала без объяснений и не заявилась без предупреждения. Кто так делает?

— Можешь ревновать своего старшего брата к его девушке чуть тише? — спросила Рейвен, не глядя на него.

— Я не ревную Грейсона! — всплеснул руками Дэмиен. — Ревность — это совсем другое.

Рейвен не стала ничего говорить, просто скептически на него посмотрела.

— Разве это ревность, когда тебе обидно, что другому человеку хорошо не с тобой? — спросил Дэмиен с некоторой неуверенностью в голосе.

— По-моему — это именно она.

Дэмиен тяжело вздохнул и забрался на диван рядом с ней.

— Когда Старфаер исчезла, ничего никому не сказав, он был расстроен. И стал больше времени проводить со мной. Как и подобает старшему брату, прошу заметить.

— Конечно, — кивнула Рейвен, опять отворачиваясь к книжке.

— Я не хотел постоянно быть с ним. Но мой долг как Робина — его поддержать. Понимаешь?

— Да. А теперь он счастлив, и ему не нужна твоя поддержка.

— Именно! — кивнул Дэмиен. — Это меня раздражает.

— Значит, тебя раздражает, когда Найтвинг счастлив, и ты бы порадовался, оставайся он и дальше несчастным, чтобы ты мог его поддерживать? Я правильно понимаю ход твоих мыслей?

Дэмиен открыл рот. Закрыл. Почесал в затылке.

— Проклятье, — протянул он. — Ревность — это неприятно.

— Да.

Дэмиен вздохнул и посмотрел в противоположную стену. Он злился на Грейсона и Старфаер. И теперь еще и злился на себя, потому что начал ревновать брата. А ревность — это низкая эмоция, он должен быть выше нее. Дэмиен задумался об этом так глубоко, что не заметил, как Рейвен опустила ладонь ему на макушку и небрежно взлохматила волосы. Он задумался и именно потому пропустил это движение и даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Это Грейсон виноват.

— Найтвингу хватит времени и на тебя тоже, — заверила Рейвен, — ему всегда на всех хватает времени и любви. Это его суперспособность.

— Знаю, — буркнул Дэмиен, но уворачиваться от ее прикосновений не стал.


End file.
